The development of information technology allowed creating technical and psychological phenomena that are called “virtual reality” or “VR-systems” in scientific literature. The development of programming technique, the fast increase in semiconductor integrated circuit throughput, the development of special facilities for transmitting information to a user and getting feedback provided a person who gets into a virtual world with a new quality of perception and gave him an opportunity to not only observe and experience, but also act on his own.
A comprehensive VR-system must possess the following properties: it replies to the actions of a user (is interactive), it introduces a 3D-graphics virtual world on a real time basis and produces an immersion effect by means of a sensuous connectivity system. For this purpose the system and the user must be fully synchronized.
At present there are a large number of VR-systems that provide interactivity and a realistic physical feedback in a virtual environment.
The most close related art (herein called “prototype”) of the present invention is a method for transferring physical sensations to the body of a user through feedback from an application program. The method includes generating feedback signals in an application program, transmitting feedback signals to a wearable receiver and transmitting physical feedback sensations based on the feedback signals received to the body and/or the head of the user, using the user's skin as an interface, and a wearable accessory for the method. The accessory is equipped with various mechanical and electrical triggers for generating multi-sensory feedback from a virtual environment and various biometric and environmental sensors. The main control panel of the application software and various monitoring tools regulated by the user depending on the layers of the wearable accessory control the intensity of the tactile senses being stimulated.
The disadvantage of the aforementioned invention is an insufficiently sensible adjustment of feedback pulses received from one or another type of interference. Manual “less-more” settings change is the extent of the adjustment. General adjustment sets a certain pattern of pulse behavior, the pattern being identical for all interfering objects. The impacts of pulses are selective and don't transmit full range of physical sensation from various types of interference with various objects and mediums in a virtual environment.